


A Day & A Night

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Let Bucky Fuck, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Their whole day was spent in bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 76
Kudos: 282
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	A Day & A Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough week - I said to several people that I wasn't sure if I wanted to ever write again because of the anxiety the process of sharing my work has caused lately. I decided I don't owe anyone anything and I will do whatever the fuck I want, so have this. Enjoy, or don't. I'm not your mama.
> 
> This was written for Bucky Barnes Bingo, specifically my square "U3: Kink: Role Playing".

Darcy’s alarm was at 8, not that she remembered rolling over and turning it off.

At 9, she finally retrieved her phone to check the time and her messages. It was Saturday, which always meant a sleep-in, but it was special because Bucky got back last night a little after midnight, and instead of slipping into her bed quietly as he hoped, she’d been waiting for him and raced over to the front door when he appeared.

She jumped into his arms with a raucous laugh and he caught her, spinning her around, his bag of gear falling to the floor as they kissed. What followed was the usual reunion, but this time they managed to reach the bedroom. Darcy could recall many times when she whined the mattress was too far, and Bucky didn’t complain, not when she dropped to her knees to undo his dirty pants to put her mouth on him, or when she pushed him into the couch to climb into his lap.

She fired off a smug text to Jane, which was probably a little mean, but her boss had made fun of how needy she got when Bucky was away, always diving for her phone when it chimed with a new message.

“What you doin’?” came a murmur to her right, and Darcy felt Bucky’s hand glide over her butt to squeeze her hip, his lips pressing into her bare shoulder.

“Telling Jane I’m starting my weekend right.”

“Yeah? How so?”

He turned her over and she gave a surprised giggle, her phone tumbling to the floor, forgotten. He loomed over her, his long hair curtaining her face, his nose brushing hers.

“Big book, cup of coffee,” Darcy murmured, smiling up at him.

He returned the gesture, open-mouthed and slow, his eyes watching hers as he crowded her further.

“Nothin’ else?”

“Maybe –”

He cut her off with a kiss and she chuckled, returning it, closing her eyes as he shifted to lie on top of her, arms wrapping around to hold her to him.

She was going to remind him it wasn’t a sprint, which she realized would be somewhat hypocritical of her, given how urgent she always made sex seem to be with how she tended to grab him first.

She left him in bed a while later, his eyes closed as he lay face down with a little smile on his face. She walked into the kitchen to make coffee, scrolling through her phone as she filled two cups. She walked back in, placing them on each side of the bed. When she reached his side and placed his mug beside his keys and wallet, she sunk to sit on the edge of the bed, peering down at him.

She knew he was only pretending to sleep, so she lifted the blanket to reach under, her hand trailing down his bare back to his rear. She gave him a hearty smack and he grunted, eyes opening.

“Alright.”

“Coffee’s ready,” Darcy said, bitting her lip to stop herself from giggling.

“Thanks.”

He rolled onto his back and sat up, narrowing his eyes at her but smirking. He lifted his cup and took a sip, his eyes dipping to Darcy’s outfit.

“That’s a familiar shirt.”

“Don’t leave your shit at my place, then, if you don’t want it stolen,” Darcy retorted, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, probably flashing Bucky in the process, since his shirt only just covered her privates.

She put her chin on her knee, watching him drink.

“Maybe we should put all our shit together,” he murmured, and Darcy’s stomach fluttered.

“Yeah?”

He sobered a little. “Yeah.”

Darcy could barely remember how they were once months ago, when they’d move past one another in the halls of SHIELD and she’d feel him watching her with an interest he was afraid to show. She hadn’t looked for it, but he turned out to be her person, and she was his.

It was when he went quiet like this, just looking back at her with love in his eyes, that Darcy felt stripped bare. She’d feel her cheeks heat and she’d want to look away, since he loved her with a fierceness she’d never known before, and he was never apologetic about it.

It was like he wasn’t entirely sure of how he was meant to get there, knowing her and being this close to her, when they first crossed paths, but he’d been determined nonetheless.

“I love you,” she whispered, and she launched herself at him, almost upending his coffee cup in the process.

They lounged around, Bucky’s face resting on her bare stomach as he snoozed, Darcy’s phone under her nose and she was on Instagram or some other app, or playing one of her dumb games. She pressed a kiss to his hair.

“You wanna do anything today?” she asked.

“This,” he whispered, and Darcy felt herself smile, happy to indulge him.

He didn’t make her feel lazy or guilty ever. He was so easy-going, so easy to please as well. She made him toast and he lit up, taking it from her with a grateful kiss to her lips. She knew she had it bad, if she hadn’t known it already, by how she couldn’t take her eyes off him, and how when he looked back at her she felt like the world evaporated around them.

At one point, she pushed the hair back from his face, tracing his cheekbone as he looked back at her, tracing her lip with his thumb.

“It’s gettin’ real long,” he murmured. “Heat’s makin’ it worse…”

She knew the feeling from having long hair herself. The humidity of the city drove her nuts, but she coped pretty well, tying her hair up and out of her face. He scrubbed his beard, too, frowning.

“You wanna cut it?”

“Nah,” he said, making a face.

“Good, ‘cause I’d probably have a heart attack,” Darcy said, and his lips quirked.

“Why?”

“If you cut your hair, I’d see all your face at once,” she whispered, brushing his cheek. She pressed a slow kiss to his lips. When they broke apart, he tried to chase her for another but she pulled back. “Remember how my knees practically buckled when you wore a bun that one time?”

“Guess I’ll have to buy some hair-ties,” he murmured. “Then I’d have to catch you, or… maybe I wouldn’t mind you falling to your knees around me. I mean, I’d be happy to return the favor –”

Darcy gave his butt a little smack and he began to chuckle, long and low.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you’re cheeky.”

“And you’re not?” he threw back.

She was giggling, knowing full well that he was always enthusiastic to get his face between her thighs, which he promptly did now, as she began to cackle. Her breath hitched as he latched onto her clit with a hum, committing to it as Darcy’s hand was deep in his hair.

He didn’t linger, trailed kisses on her inner thighs, over her pussy lips, slid his tongue up and over the cut of her with a soft sigh, taking his time.

Darcy’s heels dug into the mattress as she moaned, trying to focus only on the need for her release, everything tightening as he suckled her clit harder, breathing her in, his breath hot on her skin.

“Fuck, Bucky – _please_ –”

He stayed exactly where she needed him and she came with a soft whimper, lifting her hips as she shuddered, her thighs clamping down on either side of his face.

“Sorry…”

He shook his head, wiping his face with his flesh hand.

“Don’t.”

He made no move to have his fill of her, sitting on his knees, eyes trailing up her body, his hand stroking idly on his cock.

“God help me if I ever see you in a uniform, either,” she breathed, and he shook his head again, finally becoming bashful.

“You’re nuts…”

“What about a little roleplay?” Darcy said, sitting up, and then she was reaching his lips with her own, smelling herself on his skin. “Try it out.”

He drew in a breath, pretending to roll his eyes, before shuffling off the mattress to stand in his birthday suit, raising his right hand to salute.

“Sargent James Barnes reporting for duty.”

“Oh, my,” Darcy said, hand on her chest.

“Ma’am,” he added, and Darcy grinned.

“What about me? What’s a scenario that revs your engine?” Darcy asked, and Bucky broke character, dropping his hand and glancing away, thinking.

Darcy got up, walking to her closet and slid the door open, her hand running over a few garments. She pulled a skirt halfway out that was on a hanger.

“What about school girl and professor?” she asked, her eyes meeting his. “I’m in a tiny skirt, and you bend me over your desk when I give you an apple–”

Bucky put up his hand again, making a face. “Uh –”

“What, that doesn’t do it for you?”

“You’d be _really young_ –”

“Right. Well,” Darcy murmured, glancing away. She grabbed a blazer. “What about if I was like a secretary?”

“Uh,” Bucky said, but he seemed less uncomfortable. “Sure…”

Darcy pulled on a dress and a blazer, putting her hands on her hips, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

“Maybe like… a sweater?” Bucky said, and Darcy tilted her head.

“With my glasses?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

“Like a… _librarian_?” Darcy said, beginning to grin. She saw Bucky’s dick twitch with interest and she giggled. “Oh, my God. _That_ does it for you?”

“Can you blame a guy?” he said, diving toward her side of the bed to grab her glasses from the nightstand and hand her glasses.

She put them on, grabbing a random book from her shelf by the wall, as Bucky sat on the bed in front of her.

“These are back next week,” she said, handing the book.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He pulled her by the waist into him and Darcy began to giggle again, until he kissed her hard, his hand coming up to cup her jaw, gathering her in his lap. Darcy went to tug her glasses off and he shook his head, moving to kiss her throat.

“No, leave ‘em on…”

They lay side by side after, Darcy’s skin dotted with little marks from Bucky’s teeth and lips. He’d got a little carried away, but Darcy didn’t mind, in fact she wanted him to do more – mark her as his own. Him showing a pride and possessiveness to her drove her wild. It was a pity she couldn’t do the same, since he healed so fast.

“We should eat,” he said, when his stomach grumbling broke their peaceful silence.

“What if I was a _waitress_?” Darcy said, and he passed a hand over his face, laughing.

Their whole day was spent in bed, and only as the sun began to set did Darcy decide to properly dress again, having a hot shower as Bucky ordered pizza and opened a bottle of cheap red wine. She emerged pink and soft, her hair dripping as she let it air dry, and they ate on the couch as they watched Netflix.

“Did you mean it?” she asked, watching his face as he sipped a beer. “About moving in?”

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing and licking his lips. “You better make room, I’m not throwin’ any of my shit out, woman.”

Darcy met his eye, smirking. They both knew he had next to nothing, and it was only because Darcy suggested it that he ever bought anything, particularly any new clothes.

“We’ll see,” she said.

He kept her eye on her then, as if deciding that was his mission for the night. She curled in beside him with his arm around her, stroking her back, his lips on her forehead or crown, and she felt so warm and safe. It was only when the movie was over that he tilted his head and kissed her, pouring himself into it, his hands cradling her body and face.

He carried her into the bedroom to her unmade bed, their clothes stripping off as kisses grew heated, and Darcy could feel the air had changed, his touch had a different intent.

She pushed up, until he lay on his back, and she climbed onto him, taking him to the hilt. His mouth fell open with a huff and he closed his eyes, lost in the feel of her.

“Darce…”

He moaned as she began to ride, slow at first, his knees drawing up as his arms furled around her, clinging to her as their mouths began to miss.

“Sweetheart…”

“Bucky, you can come, you can come…”

He shook his head. “Not before you…”

Darcy gripped him as tight as she could, rubbing herself on his thumb that he pressed against her clit. She melted against him, and he caught her in another kiss, teeth clacking from the effort.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed, and he grabbed a handful of the bed sheet and tore it as he came, his face so beautiful when he broke apart, Darcy’s lips peppering his face.

He stayed inside her, hugging her to his chest, kissing her nose.

“Love you so much,” he whispered. “Love you so fuckin’ much…”

Darcy thought he sounded like he was trying not to cry, and her eyes smarted, and she bit her lip to control herself, everything still heady.

He kept saying it as he kissed her face, sighing against her:

“Love you… so fuckin’… much…”

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
